


A bad day and a lovely kiss

by stellarlies



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarlies/pseuds/stellarlies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth was having a bad day. Her fiancée wasn't putting her attention in her mother's party. She doesn't wants to see anybody, but Sieglinde wants to be close to her. In the end, the day wasn't that bad, because what can go bad with a cute kiss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bad day and a lovely kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So hey!! First of all, English is not my first language, so I'm deply sorry for any error you may (will) find. Second, this came from a yuri thread on bb.net, for random reasons, so I'm that Izzy Valentino. Third, I suck at namig, so sorry for that title. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji does not belong me, but Yana Toboso and others. If Kuroshitsuji was belonging to me, I would probably know if we'll be able to see Lizzy and Sullivan making a birthday party to Ciel in the future. <3  
> (A girl can dream, let her dream).
> 
> AU universe. Elizabeth and Sullivan have their canon age. Ciel and Lizzy are betrothed because yes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Elizabeth was having a bad day. 

For some reason, her mother decided to throw-up a party, to reunite herself with all her old friendships. Elizabeth didn't really cared about it, except that she was kind of sad that there weren't girls of her age. Well, there was an eleven years old girl... But she was feeling too big to talking with her. They introduced each other with no much than a hi! and Elizabeth could tell she was a normal girl, very pretty, with a strong German's accent, and a weird hat. She dragged the words while she talked, and was making fun faces every time she pronounced a word incorrectly. She also sensed a pervert side of the girl when she hear her talking with other children, and everybody was just astonished. Elizabeth just opened her eyes with surprise and keep going with her business.

She didn't looked her twice. She was too busy trying to make her fiancée more interested in her. With awful results. Her day was being horrible, Ciel was being just mean with her, and she was this close to...

It didn't worth it. After all that exhausting "party", Lizzy just needed to take a break. She went to her chamber with a bad face, crossing her arms and just hating the world at a very thirteen years old way. 

She let the door opened because she was very deep in her thoughts, and she jumped on the bed to make some painting or some reading or whatever she was feeling like make, she wasn't going to her bedroom with a clear reason.

So she decided to look at the roof with a pout. 

Sieglinde, by the other hand, was having a good day. 

She loved travelling, so being in England to visit this "family friends" was making her very happy. She also was getting better with her English, what it was great to her. She wanted anything more to got better... She wanted to talk with Ciel Phantomhive. 

Ciel went to German when he was eleven and she was nine. She remembered perfectly how they have such a good time together, even if Ciel was this cranky person who pretended not be attracted to anybody. So she was hoping that had changed.

She found out that Ciel had a fiancée, and she was very upset for that. She was also very excited to met that girl, because she was probably more pretty than her. Yes, of course, her mom always told her brunette's are the prettiest, and her mother couldn't be wrong. Right? That blonde stupid girl couldn't be better than her, at any way. The only point she had at her favor was that she was at Ciel's age... and lived in the same country.

But that were just details. 

Sieglinde was very surprised at what she saw. Elizabeth was a gorgeous girl! Her naives eyes opened with surprise when she saw how pretty was Elizabeth, and a pout was wanting to get in her face, because that just meant that they were tied in Ciel's affection.

That until she keep sawing Elizabeth... and found sort of disturbing the relationship between Ciel and a sixteen years old teenager called Sebastian. They were both polite with each other, but like very politefor being that closed friend, and Sullivan read to many books in her house to know where this was going. So she crosses her arms, hoping Ciel was that bi-something she read, because she wanted to be with him and adding this guys to her competitors' list... 

Though that other girl really called her attention. 

She saw her leaving the room with a bad face... and the only thing Sullivan could thought was that Elizabeth was to much pretty to be that mad. So she followed her to the manor's passages trying to find out what was wrong with her... 

She got lost at some point, she didn't know how they build houses in England, but it was rare. But finally she saw an opened door and decided to take a look. 

Elizabeth was there, moving her feet looking at the roof with a piss of expression. Sullivan laughed a little, because even like that, Lizzy was being very cute, so she decided to come in.

— Can I come in? —. Elizabeth sat herself up in the bed and blushed when she saw that girl in the door. She was looking almost shy, when she was clearly a dirty mind girl. Nevertheless, with all her discomfort, Elizabeth keeped being the house's "host", so she nodded in agreement and the girl come in. She asked if she could sat on the bed, to what Elizabeth said yes, and felt sorry about it two second later, when the girl jumped on the bed like if it was hers. 

She did it eight minutes ago, but it was her bed. 

— Why are you so... mad? 

Elizabeth sighed, not truly trusting in that girl, but was really so exhausted about it— Well... My cousin... my fiancée, Ciel, it's ignoring me, and that makes me feel... well bad. He doesn't have the right to do that!! 

Sieglinde laughed a little— Yeah... Ciel is that kind of boy. I thought you may get... used, to that, but I see you can't. Hey... Lizzy. Can I call you Lizzy?

Sieglinde had heard a Lizzy's conversation with her mother. Apparently, she liked when people call her Lizzy. It was worth to try. Elizabeth, was shocked about it, but was also very happy. People didn't wanted to call her Lizzy. They usually said that her name was beautiful the way it was, so she was happy with Sieglinde asking her to do that. She nodded again and Sieglinde hug her up.

— Cool. Now both can be friends now!!—. She said smiling. Lizzy, by some reason, start to talk with her. Elizabeth knew that what she was telling was probably boring, but the girl was hearing her with so much attention that Elizabeth felt something warm on her chest. She complained about a lot of things, not just Ciel, she even talked about her mother's behavior towards her, her brother's excessive displays of affection and how that boy Sebastian was taking all the attention of his not-boyfriend. Sullivan heard everything with calm, being really happy about being this girl's friend, even if she saw her at first moment as a rival. 

— You know, if Ciel wants to be kissing that guy's feet every time, you should let him. It's his lost, you are a very interesting person—. Sieglinde looked at her deeply, amd took away the hat that Elizabeth called weird just a few hours away.

Elizabeth couldn't avoid to blush again. Siglinde's hair was a brown hair's cascade that was reaching to her hip, and then she put a strand over her ear, giggling. 

— My mom... make... made me wearing it. She have... has this crazy idea I look pretty in it.

Well she was wrong. Very wrong. Because Sieglinde looked beautiful with her hair down, and Elizabeth was having mixed feelings. It was ok to find another girl pretty, but Sieglinde was just too pretty for her eyes, and she didn't knew what to think of that. 

Sullivan also liked Elizabeth's look. Those pigtails were pretty. But Sullivan had the feeling that like her, Elizabeth also looked even more beautiful with her hair down. 

Slieglinde was a girl that acted for impulses. She wasn't even bothering herself why she was finding so pretty this girl, even if she went to that party with the idea to be involved with Ciel Phantomhive. Well, things change. Sieglinde sat on the bed, and Elizabeth straightened her up, to be ready what the German girl was going to said. 

She look at her at a deep way, and then, out of nowhere, she leaned down and her lips were touching hers. 

What was really on Sullivan's mind was to grab Elizabeth's hair leagues, in order to see if her supposition were true... But now that she was in the position, she felt like it was such a waist to do only that. So taking advantage of the situation, she kiss the girl on the lips, and then look at her to see how she looked. 

Gorgeous. 

Her cheeks were also deep read, which to Sieglinde was only making her look prettier. She put her hand behind her, take the hair leagues away, push her softly for the shoulders and claim:

— I bet you can't take this out of my hands—. She show the object and Elizabeth didn't react because she was still on shock. Sullivan get out of the room running, and after a moment, Elizabeth couldn't do other thing that follow her. 

Yes, Elizabeth was really having a bad day. She didn't knew if her day was actually going better, because a kiss with Sullivan it was an obvious betray to her relationship with Ciel. But thinking it deeper, while she was being scolded by her mother for running in the house, Elizabeth found out that that was the only problem. She really liked the kiss. 

In fact, she couldn't wait to have another one. Just one. Just one was enough. 

Well, maybe two.

**Author's Note:**

> Any commets? This was very fun to make. I want to translate/make works to English, but will see. 
> 
> Again, sorry for the English. *-*
> 
> I hope you had enjoyed this. If you have any commet, or even a kudos to leave me, I'll be the happiest writter ever!!
> 
> See you! ;)


End file.
